Middle School of the Dead
by Yoko Fujioka
Summary: PARODY AU. Makoto used to love zombie apocalypse scenarios, but now that he's living in one himself he's quickly realizing just how insane they can be! Love triangles and comedy ensues, of course! Please R


Heeeey you guys, guess what? I'm not dead! :D

LOL, and speaking of dead, since there obviously aren't enough zombie apocalypse stories on this fandom alone here on , why don't I add another to the bunch? XDD

No but really, I tried my best to make this one different from the rest (that I've read at least). As you can probbaly tell from the title, this is a parody, and I'm going to be going more into the humor and the romance than the action and the bloodshed, just so you know, so sorry to any of you testosterone fiends out there who just wanted to read this for the G-cup boobs and intense violence XDD

With that said, let's get on to the fic! And just for a disclaimer, I don't own Makoto, Mathilda or Miguel, just Carlos. ENJOY! :D

* * *

"My my Makoto-kun, skipping class again are we?" A voice teased making the said bluenette crack open one chocolate orb while leaving the other closed, shielding the light from his eye with his hand until his vision cleared and he found himself face-to-face with a curly-haired blonde boy with purple eyes looking down at him mischievously, lips pulled back in an amused smirk. The Japanese boy had been slumbering on the roof of the school until he was rudely awakened by his friend so he simply rolled his eyes before placing his hand under his head as a sort of pillow and rolling on his side.

"What are you talking about Carlos, don't scare me like that! It's just lunch anyway, I have at least five more minutes until the next bell rings" He replied is slight annoyance as he looked at the blonde boy from the corner of his eye to let him know he wasn't pleased about being so rudely awakened. When the blonde started laughing, however, blue eyebrows knitted in annoyance and he quickly sat up. "And just what are you laughing about?" He snapped in annoyance making the blonde stop laughing, start again, but finally maintain control of himself after a couple more tries.

"Makoto, lunch ended almost an hour ago. You're missing class right now!" The blonde finally informed him although the bluenette could barely understand him through his laughter which had started about halfway through his first sentence.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?! Man, my dads are going to kill me! Hey wait man, what are you doing?" Makoto cried out unhappily as he immediately stood up only to get distracted when Carlos suddenly ran past him and towards the chain link fence surrounding the roof.

"I think something's going on by the front gate!" The European boy cried out happily weaving his fingers between the chains and gripping them tightly as his eyes widened in excitement and he started bouncing on his heels. Sighing and scratching his head, Makoto shook his head but eventually walked right next to the other boy, his own eyes widening as well when he saw what was going on below.

He couldn't hear what was being said, of course, but he could see some brunette in a tattered coat and sweatpants pulling on the fence that separated the school from the outside world like his life depended on it. Mrs. Alster and Mr. Lavalier along with another teacher he didn't recognize were on the other side of the fence with their backs to the two boys, but Makoto could see the three of them trying to talk on the man on the other side.

"Jeez, it's probably just some homeless drug addict again. You know they'll probably just end up calling the cops if he doesn't go away peaceably." Makoto finally sighed in boredom interlacing his hands behind the back of his head and turning away from the scene in the hopes that he would get in less trouble if he came to class late as opposed to not at all. Suddenly hearing a woman's high pitched scream, however, Makoto instantly spun around without even thinking about it, his hands gripping the metal of the fence so hard his knuckles went white, not that the bluenette even noticed the pain through his overwhelming shock and horror.

Apparently the unknown homeless man had grabbed Mrs. Aster by the front of her shirt or something while the young Japanese boy's back was turned because he was now literally digging his teeth into the junction between the young pink-haired woman's neck and shoulder in a startling display of spraying blood and sprawling limbs. The formerly mentioned woman was literally screaming her head off the entire time, as can be expected from someone who was attacked so suddenly and viciously, but despite her obvious distress it still took the other two men quite some time to free her of the crazed man's grip, not that her flailing was really helping all that much. Unfortunately, the crazed brunette, who had been thrown to the ground a foot or two behind the fence, didn't stay on the ground for long before he was once again charging at the gate. This time Miguel jumped out in front of Mathilda, arms spread wide as if challenging the beast-like man to get past him, but instead his outstretched hands only proved to be an easier target for the crazed man to grab through the ornate swirls of the gate. And as soon as he had the blonde man's arm in his grip, he pulled it to his mouth for another grisly bite which soon had the Spaniard crying out to the sky in pain as well.

Watching the carnage before him with wide, startled eyes, the third teacher, who had formerly been kneeling on the ground with Mrs. Aster's head in his lap, literally pushed the young woman aside and charged at the gate screaming, arms stretched out towards the other as if that was going to help somehow. He didn't get far, though, before Mrs. Aster grabbed him by the ankle and, before he had time to even turn around, brought his ankle to her mouth with a sickening crunch. He fell to the ground before he even knew what was going on, and soon the other teachers were descending upon him. Makoto had a hunch they weren't planning on giving him first aid.

Seeing movement beside him from the corner of his eye, Makoto looked behind him curiously, chocolate brown eyes widening however when he saw Carlos slowly backing up from the fence with a hand on his mouth and tears in his eyes, his usually lightly tanned skin degrading to a sickly paleness the likes of which the bluenette had never seen before.

'Oh yea that's right, Carlos was really close to those three, wasn't he?' The slightly older boy remembered with a slight upwards twitch of his head at the realization. Suddenly hearing dry retching, he started out of his trance to find, sure enough, Carlos on his hands and knees attempting to empty the contents of his stomach.

"Aaaaah, e-everything's gonna be alright, okay?!" Makoto stuttered flailing his arms, unsure of what to do. He was the youngest in his family, after all, so he wasn't quite sure what one would do in such a situation. His older brother Go or, even better yet, his "mother" would have known exactly what to do and Makoto was tempted to run downstairs to retrieve one of them, but considering the lecture he was more than likely about to get for skipping class the boy decided he'd probably just be better off trying to help his friend himself.

Squatting down next to the slightly shorter boy Makoto bit his lip, unsure of what exactly to do, but eventually he just reached out his arm somewhat tentatively around the other's body, flinching when the other moved just slightly but continuing when he showed no signs of struggle. Pulling the blonde against his chest, the Japanese boy sighed in relief when the younger immediately latched on to him, crying into his shirt although Makoto didn't have the heart to tell him his shirt was getting soaked. Looking up, unsure of what else he was supposed to do, Makoto's eyes widened slightly when he realized he was just about chin level with the top of the other's head, showcasing the layers upon layers of blonde curls which Makoto began to run his fingers through subconsciously, reliving a childhood memory of his mother doing the same when he was upset while reveling at how soft they were. Suddenly the other's head began moving upwards, however, breaking the bluenette of his trance to find himself nearly face to face with the other boy, his eyes still slightly red as he rubbed them aggressively against the sleeve of his coat whilst mumbling something the other couldn't quite hear.

"What?" Makoto asked in confusion, blue eyebrows knitting in confusion as he struggled to recall what the other had said.

"I said we have to warn the others" Carlos replied with surprising force for someone who had just been bawling his eyes out, amethyst eyes filled with determination the likes of which the other had never seen, causing him to chuckle slightly as he stood up, the hands on his knees immediately stretching out to help the other up without his even thinking about it.

When the two were finally standing, they looked at one another and, nodding silently, ran for the stairs as fast as they could, down into the depths of a hell the likes of which the two never could have imagined even in their wildest and most gruesome dreams.

And so begins our tale.

* * *

LOL that super cliche ending *scoffs*

Anyway, you can probably tell that I was kind of running out of ideas for the ending, so I went with the clichés as usual. Sorry about that XDD

So how did you guys like Makoto and Carlos, BTW? Even though Carlos is the only one I actually technically own, I've kinda messed around with Makoto a bit personality-wise as well, since I really don't know all that much about him other than that he's a clone of his father. I'd like to hear what you guys think of both of them, really.

Also, anyone who has actually read (or watched) the original High School of the Dead probably recognizes this as one of the begining scenes, so I'd like to apologize about that as well. Since this is just supposed to be a parody, I probably should have made it "stupid" right off the bat, like Shawn of Dead or something, but I really didn't know how to do that, so this is what you guys get instead. I didn't get too far into the manga, anyway, so the plots shouldn't be similar for too much longer and I guaruntee it'll be funnier once I bring my comedic/fanservice characters in. And no, it's probably not what you're expecting. Plus there will be lots of video game and anime references (but, again, probably not the ones you're excpecting) so I'd love it if you guys would stay with me until then :3

Please review or I'll release my pet zombie on you~ :D


End file.
